


论胡春杨同学为什么老换发色

by augelf



Category: all杨
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augelf/pseuds/augelf
Summary: *五人座





	论胡春杨同学为什么老换发色

周五下午没课，正在读大一的胡文煊背着个小包穿过院子站在家门口，习惯性地抬头望了眼其中的一个房间，即便心里明知那镀膜玻璃是无法从外面看透的，每次回家前却还是喜欢多盯几眼，好像久而久之便能练就透视眼般。

也不知道大哥接上二哥没有，这么想着，他打开了家门。

迎接他的是一楼开了好些时间凉爽的中央空调，舒缓了他炎炎夏日中躁动烦闷的心，放眼望去大厅里却是一个人都没有，本该这时候在厨房倒腾那些广式补汤的演员陈宥维和坐窝在沙发上翻看自己的娱乐新闻的模特嘉羿都不见踪影，胡文煊有些诧异地扣上门，看到地下散乱摆着的两双鞋，分明是李汶翰和胡春杨的，背包往沙发上一扔，换好拖鞋哒哒往冰箱从去拿了一瓶汽水出来，滋地一声扭开瓶盖，边扬头喝着边在穿至大厅的另一头，媒体室和书房也都没有人，复而上二楼转了一圈，也不见人影。

奇了怪了，人都去哪了。

胡文煊倚在二楼的玻璃护栏上，眼睛瞟向那个通往三楼的楼梯口，好似回应他一般，隐约传来猫儿似的痛苦又压抑的呻吟，夹杂着些许听不太清的话。他噌得站直，心想着不会吧怎么会用到那个房间，还是快步走上了楼，汽水的清爽残留在口腔中刺激着味蕾，随着偌大的房间中自己的脚步声和心跳声挑动着他的神经，他竟然有一丝丝的紧张。

除去两个客房和健身房，三楼目前唯一有可能被他们使用的只有那一个房间，那个搬到这里到现在他们都未真正使用过的房间，里面藏着他们不为人知的肮脏又污秽的心思，是几个男人不约而同都默许存在的隐秘禁地。

胡文煊维持着风度敲了敲门，没过几秒门便从里面被打开，映入眼帘的景象令他呼吸一窒，浓浓的奶香夹杂着泪水的味道冲进鼻腔中，如果忽略掉盘旋在房间里的低沉气压的话，他几乎要以为这是哥哥们庆祝他在前不久的舞蹈比赛中那冠军的一种方式。

“文煊。” 帮他开门的嘉羿朝他点点头。

墨黑色大床上他亲爱的二哥赤裸着洁白的身子跪趴在他的大哥身上，染着一头耀眼红发的人儿听到声响有些慌得回头，一双含着泪委屈又倔强的眼睛看了他一眼，而后又紧紧抿着唇有些愤愤地扭头欲将那凝脂般的小脸埋在床榻，却被身前搂着不让他乱动的陈宥维稳稳扣住下巴，温热的手掌细细摩挲他滑嫩的脸颊和柔软的唇瓣。 

胡春杨被迫扬起头，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，呲着小兽般有些尖锐却造成不了任何伤害的牙齿张口就要咬下去，却被身后的李汶翰狠狠地又在屁股上抽了一巴掌，屁股上传来火辣辣地疼痛，被像个孩子一样惩罚和在弟弟面前这般的耻辱感令他心里的委屈和不堪愈发得浓重，不论怎样他决不叫出声，执拗地抿着唇不让嘴里溢出痛哼。

凭什么，凭什么这样对他，他又没有做错事。

李汶翰这突如其来的一巴掌倒是扇懵了胡文煊，他怔愣片刻，发现胡春杨两团雪白的臀肉上已然浮现出的清晰红痕，这才心下明了此般状况已经持续好一段时间了，有些心疼那个咬着牙眼眶里的眼泪打着转的宝贝，关上房门落了锁，问道：“怎么了这是？”

李汶翰哼笑一声，漆黑的眼底沉沉的，手掌来回抚着轻颤的两团嫰肉，“杨杨，自己和文煊说，你今天干了什么坏事。”

胡春杨气得蹬腿，扭头去瞪脸上没有表情的李汶翰，忍着泪顶嘴道：“我没有做错事！”

“啪”回应他的是李汶翰对着他屁股毫不留情清脆的又一巴掌，胡春杨控制不住地轻哼一声，越想越委屈，也不管这样会不会惹得那人和嘉羿愈发的生气，扭着身子就要推开陈宥维下床，陈宥维平日最心疼他，怕弄伤了他便也没用力去抓他，待到小孩哆哆嗦嗦地下了床，却因为身子不稳直直地往地上摔去，好在地上铺了毯子，胡文煊和陈宥维皆是松了口气。

胡文煊连忙蹲下想去扶他，却被那只白花花的小手挥开，小孩一副无论如何都要撑起身子从这里离开的样子，惹得身后李汶翰和嘉羿的脸色愈来愈黑，胡文煊生怕李汶翰再那样凶他的宝贝，坐在地上将人搂过来抚着他白皙的背脊，视线在面色不善的李汶翰和嘉羿间转了转，尽量温柔地问：“怎么了杨杨？怎么惹哥哥们生气了，嗯？”

胡春杨板着脸别过头不说话，一直未出声的嘉羿倒是蹲了下来，尾处微微上挑的一双柳叶眼中含着点点怒意，瘦长冰凉的手指慢慢向上探，停在小孩胸前一点朱缨上，有些粗粝的拇指不算温柔的来回摩擦着奶尖，引的胡春杨泄出一丝奶猫似的轻哼，白亮的身板都跟着颤了颤。

“今儿个刚好有空，跟着你大哥去接他放学，”嘉羿的语气很缓慢，吐出来的每个字都好似被牙槽狠狠磨过，夹杂着几分火气，“他倒好，跟着一个男孩勾肩搭背走出来，搂搂抱抱的，临别时那男孩还亲了他一口，压根儿不把我们放眼里似的，”说着指尖使劲，惩罚性地揪了那早已硬挺起来的粉嫩果实，“上回和那个叫管栎的学长染了个头发，我们也没说什么，怎么的，非得把我们惹毛才甘心？”

“我没有！” 胡春杨拍开他的手，一张小脸激动得涨红了，扯着嗓子和嘉羿争辩：“施展只是我同学！他根本就没有亲我！是你们自己看错了！”

施展是他同专业的同学，最近因为学生会的相关事宜结识，放学前刚好部门开会，开完会两个人一起走，顺便讨论一下活动后续的策划，当时校门放学的人有些多，施展怕他听不清才凑近了些和他说话，谁知在那两人眼里竟变成了他在亲他，上车以后两个人坐在前面谁也不说话，他都不知道发生了什么事情，刚下车就被他们扯回家带到这个平日几乎不用他也决不希望用到的房间里，还未出声辩解就被脱下衣裤打屁股，两个狠心的人说出前因后果后，原先一向疼爱他的陈宥维竟也相信了他们的鬼话，反过来助纣为虐。

都不是什么好人！

嘉羿冷笑一声，勾起的嘴角不带一点儿感情，坐在毯子上拽着那细白的手腕将瞪着他的小孩一把扯到自己怀里，一手贴在他后脑勺压制着不安分的脑袋，一手紧锢着那盈盈一握的腰，略带危险意味地凑近胡春杨耳边，唇瓣胶在耳廓边缘，吐出滚烫的气息：“宝贝儿，你告诉哥哥，哪个同学说话用得着这样说。”

不等胡春杨反驳，啪的一声往那臀肉上又是一掌，“早就和你说过别顶着这头发到处招蜂引蝶的，你不听，你瞅瞅那个施展的眼神，说他对你没意思谁会相信？“ 说着望了一眼胡春杨身后眼神也逐渐严肃发冷起来的胡文煊，“你信吗？”

终于理清楚前因后果的胡文煊听罢，扯扯嘴角，先前对那被打的几乎出血的小屁股和那张憋屈的小脸的心疼也逐渐消退，脑子里想到他亲爱的二哥顶着招摇的红发在学校里乱逛勾引别的男人，脾气就愈发的上来。小傻子根本就不知道，他那火焰般赤色的细发，衬得他一张小脸面若桃瓣，香艳欲滴的小嘴就那么直勾勾的对着你，尤其是在本身就令人心气浮躁的炎日，能引得人多么的心痒痒，更别说那些本就心怀不轨的男人了。

“我不信。”

他也凑至那犯了错不肯承认的坏小孩身边，和嘉羿一前一后包围住娇小的身躯，视线黏在泣血般娇滴滴翘起来的小屁股上，两手一握便整个笼罩住，有些粗鲁地揉弄着那两坨软肉，低头下头利齿咬住香肩吮吸，语气也略带着些怒意：“杨杨这么不乖，难怪哥哥们这么生气了。”

见连弟弟都这副模样，胡春杨委屈的眼泪终于啪嗒啪嗒掉了下来，扭着身子推着胳膊挣扎，喉间溢出委屈的低吼：“我没有！放开我！”

“平日里就是太宠你了，越来越没个正型。”坐在床上的李汶翰眸中酿着滔浪，声音也不似往常那么温柔，听的胡春杨身形一顿，随机就被胡文煊以小孩把尿的姿势抱了起来丢到大床上，身后枕着垂眸看着他的陈宥维，来不及反应便被那人俯身叼住双唇，舌头探入他口中，下巴被扼住被迫仰着头张开口承受这个含着愠怒强势的吻，来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角缓缓溢出。

也不知是谁将他的双腿分得大开，腰下被塞进软软的枕头，即使无法看到都能感受到的灼热视线打量着他的私处，他急得又羞又恼，两腿不安地蹬着，却被稳稳按住，冰凉的手指在穴口打转，李汶翰带着嘲讽的哼笑传入耳中：“不过是打个屁股，这里就湿了，杨杨果真是个淫孩子。”

“唔唔…唔唔…” 被堵住嘴的胡春杨无声抗议着，私处的搔痒和李汶翰的浑话刺激着大脑有些神志不清，不自觉扭动迎合的腰令他眼里耻辱地流出更多的泪来。

身侧传来解皮带的声音，没过多久床的两边纷纷塌陷下来，一个人便霸道地抓住他的手覆盖上那人的灼热巨物，胡春杨惊得手瑟缩一下，又被扯回去逼得来回抚摸着那粗大的东西，随即另一只手也被扯过去触碰另一具硬挺的阳物，胸前的乳尖被上方的陈宥维把玩着，随着穴中进进出出的那根作恶的手指发出的一声声啵啵作响的水声，房间原些低沉的气氛瞬间染上几分淫靡的色彩。

在他被吻得几乎喘不过气的同时陈宥维离开了他的唇，一只手抚上他的脸为他拭去豆大晶莹的液体，“哭得可怜兮兮的，上面下面都流着泪呢。”

胡春杨瞪大了眼不敢置信地看着说出这种话的弟弟，被燥得满脸羞红，“你…你…” 他差点就忘了，这个他宝贝着的弟弟平日里在床上是怎么恶狠狠地欺负他的，就像现在这样，手中的那物愈来愈涨大，胡文煊脸上也挂着几分不怀好意的笑，也不知是对着谁说：“我快要忍不住了。”

李汶翰抬眼看他，几匹恶狼彼此交换了个眼神，胡春杨眼前一个天旋地转，便被翻了个身跪在床上，面前的人换成了胡文煊，贴在额上软软的刘海被撩起揪住，年轻气盛的男性荷尔蒙气息直扑鼻腔，他的那物牢牢地抵在嘴边，胡文煊挺挺腰，龟头戳了戳他柔软的嘴唇，“杨杨，张嘴。”

心知逃不过的胡春杨颤着微微张开嘴巴，火热的硬物立马被送入口中，模仿着交合的动作抽插起来，每一下几乎都要刺破他的喉咙，早已被身后和胸前几番攻势乱了思绪的宝贝泪眼朦胧地抬眼看着他发出咿咿呜呜的呻吟，胡文煊下身在温热的口腔包围下挺得愈发的快而鲁莽，本就憋了两个星期没有释放的他没过多久便按着那人的后脑勺，几个抽送后将咸腥又滚烫的液体如数射在宝贝嘴里。

胡春杨被刺激得连忙吐出那物扭头就要干呕，胡文煊哪里会让他吐出来，手掌堵住那张小嘴眼眸似海地命令他：“不准吐，吞下去。”

胡春杨眼里闪着泪委委屈屈地将那难吃浓郁的东西一点点咽入腹中，胡文煊满意地放开手拍拍他的小脸。小孩的嘴巴都被操得有些红肿，微微破皮的嘴角渗着来不及眼下的精液，淫乱可怜的模样看在一旁等待的陈宥维和嘉羿眼里，身下具是涨大了几分。

胡春杨瘫软在胡文煊怀里，身后的李汶翰将自己的大柱顶在被掰开的臀肉上，粗大的头部抵在早已湿哒哒收缩着邀请他的穴口上乱蹭，“待会哭得再怎么可怜都不会放过你的，杨杨最好听话一点，这是做错事的惩罚。”

胡春杨脑子里混乱地想着自己做错什么事了，我又没有做错事，李汶翰便抚着他的腰身就着穴口晶莹的爱液一下顶了进去，丝毫不见平日的温柔，胡春杨眼泪直接飚了出来，张着小嘴吃痛得叫唤出声。

“疼…疼…轻一点，哈，李汶翰…”

“没礼貌，叫哥哥” 又是一记深深抽送。

“你宥维哥哥都被你惹生气了，宝贝儿你就不要妄想我们能温柔地待你了。” 嘉羿在一旁说着风凉话，扯过他软软的小手为自己撸动。

胡春杨被操的湿湿的眼睛找寻着陈宥维的身影，见那个最舍不得对自己发脾气的哥哥从床头柜里挑出几个夹子般的小东西向自己走来，瞳孔猛得一缩，祈求的声音都在颤抖：“不要…不要那个…”

“今天必须罚。”

陈宥维低头亲亲他可怜的眸子，若换作平时，小孩说什么他听什么，也从来不会强迫他。只是今天这事让他明白了一个道理，被溺爱过头的小孩总是不知道自己有多勾人，惹得那些花花草草给他们平添烦乱，也确实应该教训教训这个不听话的小孩，免得以后又没了分寸。

充耳不闻胡春杨夹杂着呻吟的拒绝声，陈宥维俯身不由分说地将两个黑色的乳夹夹在那两粒缨红的奶头上，手上拨弄着遥控器微微调高一档振动，胡春杨整个上身都瘫软了下去，口里溢出哼哼地呻吟，也不知道是痛苦还是愉快，被打湿的睫毛贴在迷离的眼睛上，随着李汶翰每一下发狠的撞击和胸前的酥麻渐渐黏糊了起来。 

胡文煊将软成一滩泥的小孩拽起来亲吻， 刚发泄完没多久的那物又硬挺挺地站了起来，怼在小孩的胸膛处。

胡春杨的小穴因为受到刺激紧缩着，咬得李汶翰爽得咬唇皱眉，一下比一下更深入地侵犯着，顶弄着小孩的敏感点，待到胡春杨哭叫出声达到高潮的时候狠狠拍了拍那浑圆红肿的臀肉，哑着声音命令：“夹紧了，一点都不准流出来。” 随后将自己炙热的东西一股一股灌入小孩身体里。

同样射出精液的小孩浑身抽搐着，只剩下哼哼哈哈的喘息，李汶翰退出他的小穴，身后的人换成了嘉羿，嘉羿凑近那被操的合不拢的小穴，眼睛紧紧地盯着里面的媚肉一缩一缩的，来不及吞噬的乳白精液顺着爱液流了出来，嘉羿坏心眼地用手指将它们堵了回去，顺势插入两根手指搅弄，“杨杨，你汶翰哥不是叫你夹紧吗，怎么这张小嘴还在漏东西出来？”

“呜呜…放过我吧，放过我吧嘉羿哥哥…” 胡春杨哭着扭头恳求他，他受不了的，平日里的性事都是几个人分开来的，现下看样子是要每个人都轮流一番，他会死的。

小孩终于乖乖地喊哥哥，嘉羿狞笑一声揪了小屁股一把，“现在才知道叫哥哥，晚了！”随即将胡春杨一把翻过，就着胡春杨还枕着胡文煊地姿势，直直地将自己的欲望挺了进去，噗呲一声，羞地胡春杨脚趾紧蜷，歪着头无力地承受新一轮欢爱，后颈被有力地吮吸，灼热的亲吻逐渐蔓延到肩上以及胳肢窝下，颤抖地胳膊痒得去推那人。

胸前的乳尖震动得频率又高了一档，见对着嘉羿服软没有，心眼多的小孩转头向陈宥维撒娇：“哈…呜呜…宥维哥，宥维哥哥，不要这个，不要这个好不好…”

陈宥维笑，笑得和平时凡事由着他那般和煦，低头亲亲他被汗水打湿的红发，“对付嘉羿不成功就想来对付我，我说了，这次不会心软的。”

小孩绝望地呜呜哭着，被忽略的胡文煊不满地咬咬他耳朵，“怎么不向我撒娇，我平时对你有那么不体贴吗？”

胡春杨摆着头不让他亲，想到这个人二话不说便加入这几个恶狼的队伍里便气得心肝又疼又委屈，话都说不清楚但还是倔强地埋怨：“你，你都不听我说，就…哈…就和他们一伍，你也，你也不是什么…好人…”

一直埋头苦干的嘉羿狠狠地顶了顶他的花心，“我们不是好人？那谁才是好人，管栎？还是那个亲你的施展？”

胡春杨身体被干得往后弹了一下，“哈…唔…我都，我都说了…他没有亲我，你们就是，就是不信…！”

坐在一边的李汶翰闻言深深叹了一口气，轻抚他的身体：“杨杨，你根本就不知道那些人抱着什么样的心思接近你的，你怎么就一点警觉都没有呢，非得再招惹多一个人吗？”

“对啊，”嘉羿每说几个字便停顿一下随即用力顶弄他，“我们，几个，还，不够吗？”

胡春杨呜呜咽咽的说不出完整的话。

的确，自从上次由于反叛心里跟着管栎学长去染了头发以后，学校里来来回回偷看他的男男女女又多了不少，施展平日见他的眼神也多了几分不一样，但是，但是。

“但是…呜呜，但是，谁会像你们一样，抱着这种心思…”

“嘿？”李汶翰气得弹了弹夹在小奶尖上的乳夹，“你非要犟是吧？”说着到一旁拿过手机对着小孩威胁道：“要不要我把你这副淫乱的样子拍下来，发给你的好学长和好同学看看，看看他们什么反应？”

胡春杨终于不再反抗，被吓得像个孩子一样放声大哭：“不要！呜呜呜…汶翰哥坏…”又听见他说自己淫乱，泪水笼盖了大半个小脸，抽抽噎噎为自己辩解：“我，我不，我不淫乱…”

见他哭得这样凄惨，陈宥维终究还是不忍心，对李汶翰说：“别这样吓他，差不多得了。”

“我就想让他长个教训。”李汶翰放下手机，俯身伸出舌尖舔舐那甜甜的泪水，“哥哥们都是为你好，万一那天我们不注意，你图谋不轨的人拐跑可怎么办。”

“对啊，倒时候欺负你的人可就不像我们这样疼爱你了。” 胡文煊紧接着说。

胡春杨撅着嘴想了想，自知理亏，打着小嗝不敢再说话，小穴卖乖似的吞吐着嘉羿的那物，细腰也不受控制地微微挺起迎合他，两只小白手也讨好地抓着李汶翰和陈宥维，闭着眼喘息。

见他终于安分下来，乖顺的模样令几个人心头皆是一软，陈宥维终于宽容地将两个乳夹拿下，小孩胸前细汗令两粒红肿的小豆豆看起来异常的诱人泛着馡靡的光泽，胡文煊爱不释手地从后把玩着，粘腻地湿吻一个个印在光裸的玉肌上。

嘉羿被他乖巧的模样和蜜穴的缩紧惹得血液几乎倒流直冲大脑，动作骤然加剧，覆在胡春杨身上低吼一声，那物终于喷射出来溅满整个内壁，胡春杨的身体诚实地痉挛起来，下腹充斥着火辣蚀骨的热潮，又一次射了出来，尿道口隐约有几分痛意。

“不…不行了…”

嘉羿的那物退了出去，胡春杨瘫软在床上全身无力，贴在被单上的小脸被汗水和泪水打湿，一副沉溺于情欲中的淫乱模样，勾得嘉羿和李汶翰又要硬了起来。

大脑和身体皆来不及休息，胡春杨就被陈宥维托着小屁股抱了起来坐在腰间，同样尺寸骇人的那物抵着他被精液灌得鼓鼓的小腹，迷糊中那人温柔地吻着他的脖子，手指探入黏糊糊湿哒哒的私处帮他顺走一些前两人留下的爱液，“呀，杨杨好会吃，小嘴里都没剩多少东西了呢。”

“呜呜，不许…不许说…”胡春杨羞地咬他肩膀，奶猫似儿的可爱动作引得陈宥维眼里的宠溺之意愈来愈深，大手掰开臀瓣提起小孩让他坐在自己的阳物上，不似前两人那般鲁莽，温柔地抽送起来。

上一波高潮留下的快意还未褪去就又被填满，胡春杨被情潮和痛苦折磨的如同溺水般大口大口喘着气，“等…等一下…”

陈宥维果真停下看他，眼里的光带着几分捉弄的意味，“不要吗？”

突如其来的暂停令胡春杨有些受不了，身下瘙痒空虚的感觉是他自己都唾弃的欲求不满，他可怜巴巴地望着陈宥维，那人似海般的眸子里倒映着他的红，如同夜晚的篝火般，爱意将他紧紧包围，鼻腔中都是陈宥维的味道，他扭扭腰，红红的眼角几欲又泛出泪来，“要…”

陈宥维满意于他的听话，亲亲他的小嘴拍拍有弹性的屁股：“那杨杨自己动。”

胡春杨下意识地想拒绝，见陈宥维无动于衷是真的打定主意要自己弄，之后垂着头硬着头皮在另外三匹灼灼地盯着他的狼眼皮底下，缓缓地上下摆动着自己的腰和屁股，索求着心底叫嚣地快感和满足。

“太慢啦杨杨。”

不知道是谁的手使坏在他抬起来的时候握住腰狠狠压了下去，身体内的那物正好撞上他的敏感点，胡春杨和陈宥维皆是一个吸气，被快感吞噬的胡春杨混乱中扭头瞪着那人的方向，发现是咧着嘴笑得嘉羿，断断续续地控诉他：“哈…嗬…嘉羿…好坏…”

嘉羿眯眯眼暗示性地拍拍他的屁股：“又不叫哥？屁股被打的不够吗？”

小孩流着泪叫了声嘉羿哥哥。

陈宥维好笑地看着在自己身上慢吞吞动作的胡春杨，将他的头掰正看着自己，“看着我杨杨，” 胡春杨氤氲着水汽的眼睛看着他，他扶着小孩的腰，终是忍不住，自己加快了动作向上操弄起来，两人交合之处发出啪啪啪的抽插声，胡春杨的头歪靠在他肩上眼神涣散失去焦点，两条白嫩的细腿却是乖乖地缠上他的腰。

“是谁在操杨杨？”

“嗬…呜，是，是宥维哥哥，呜呜…慢一点…”

“杨杨以后还敢和别人搂搂抱抱吗？”

“呜呜…呜呜…不敢了，我不敢了…”

“乖”

陈宥维咬住两瓣红肿的肉唇深吻，汲取着小孩口腔中的甜美，腰身在每一下沉稳又有劲的顶弄下越来越快，最后靥足地叹息一声在小孩又一次高潮不久以后射了出来。

胡春杨脑袋蒙蒙的，腹里不知被灌入多少精液，鼓鼓涨涨的，玉茎颤颤巍巍地快要射不出东西来，却还是达到了高潮全身痉挛着，累得直不起腰倒在床上。

结束了吧，应该结束了吧？

“还没结束呢宝贝，怎么就躺下了。” 早已憋得难受的胡文煊见终于轮到自己，将小孩抱起来站直，被吓到的胡春杨双腿和双手打颤地紧紧搂住他怕掉下去，怕得哑着已经不知哭叫几回嘶哑的嗓子求他放过自己：“不，文煊…不可以…下次，下次再来好不好，哥哥会坏掉的…”

胡文煊是这四个人里平日心肠最硬的，现下又怎可能放过他，带着色情的湿热舌头描绘着他的耳廓，“不好，哥哥不如想想，想让我怎么操你。”

胡春杨眼泪都哭干了，满脸泪痕害怕地直晃脑袋：“不想…我不想…”

胡文煊勾着嘴笑得跟狐狸似的：“那我站着操哥哥，哥哥可得抱稳了？”

说罢不给胡春杨拒绝的机会，就着站立的姿势插入那媚肉被操开露出来的蜜穴，直直捣到底，胡春杨发出绝望又痛苦的呻吟声，带着哭腔用小拳头打他，“嗬..真的，真的会坏掉的...！”

“不会的，哥哥那么经操，不会坏掉的。”胡文煊安抚性地亲亲他软软的脸，张嘴咬了一口，跟吃果冻似的，又甜又嫩，下身却是不同于嘴上的温柔，凶猛地撞击着，囊袋也啪啪啪地打在红红的屁股上，恨不得一起塞进那紧实诱人的小穴中。

胡春杨这下真的一点话都说不出来了，被干得一颠一颠得，射过多次的下身涨痛着，不知道是痛苦还是舒爽地张着嘴发出娇喘声，透明晶莹的津液顺着嘴角流下，被胡文煊探头舔去。

“也叫我一声哥哥吧，杨杨。”

听到他这样违背常理的要求，胡春杨说什么也不愿意答应，怎么能，怎么能让自己喊他哥哥，明明自己比他大啊，这小孩太坏了。

“不…才不要…”

胡文煊听罢也未生气，只是下身挺动得愈来愈快愈来愈凶，快感海浪般得向胡春杨扑来，他仰着脖子半眯着失焦的双眼，哭叫出声：”慢…呜…慢一点，要，要去了…呜呜呜…慢一点“

胡文煊哪里能让他如意，捣乱的手攒紧了小孩那根可怜的东西，拇指堵住马眼用劲儿摩擦着尿道口，小孩经不住这样的折磨浑身一抽一抽的，双脚急得去踢他，“放开，胡文煊…呜呜…快放开…！”

“叫文煊哥哥，宝贝，叫文煊哥哥我就让你解放。” 低沉魅惑的声音掺着情欲，在胡春杨耳边像是午夜的吸血鬼诱惑自己的猎物。

濒临高潮又被狠狠扼住的胡春杨受不住得抽泣着，这下一点做哥哥的脸面和尊严都抛掷脑后，臣服于欲望之下，终于依着胡文煊的愿，崩溃的奶音叫了声煊煊哥哥，一张小脸酡红酡红的。

胡文煊终于肯放过他，堵住他的嘴松手放过了他，同时自己也如数射进宝贝的身体里，抱着小孩倒在床上，亲吻着布满印记的身体，等情潮慢慢褪去。

谁知道小孩突然放声大哭起来，惊得四个人皆是一愣，连忙探过身询问他怎么了，不问不要紧，这一问胡春杨的眼泪流的更凶了，空气中除了奶香竟还掺杂着点不似精液的腥味，李汶翰最先反应过来，手往小孩身下摸了一把，因为射了太多次最后是在射不出东西了，胡春杨在胡文煊放开束缚的手指以后只觉得大脑白光一闪，竟然失禁尿了出来。

这让他以后还怎么做人啊，这些人太过分了，特别是胡文煊，就知道欺负他。

胡春杨哭得凄凄惨惨得，嘴里把每个人都骂了一边，失禁带来的耻辱羞地他将脸埋在床上不论谁叫他都不搭理。

“宝贝，别哭了，这没什么的。”

李汶翰将人强硬地抱起来哄着，胳膊肘撞了撞偷笑的胡文煊，胡文煊立马接道：“对啊，这很正常的杨杨，没事没事。”

陈宥维和嘉羿也在一旁擦着他的眼泪，轻声哄着：“不哭了啊，再哭明天眼睛该睁不开了。”

这都怪谁啊，刚刚怎么不见你们这么温柔，胡春杨愤愤地想着，瞪着他们气得说不出话来。

李汶翰拍拍他置气的脑袋，抱着人往淋浴室走：“乖，我们帮你洗澡。”

-

第二天醒来的胡春杨倒在床上几乎动弹不得，稍微动一下身体跟要散架了似的，想到昨天被几个人那样欺负，气得饭也不吃谁叫都不搭理，四个自知做狠了的男人挨个和他说好话道歉，想着法子哄他吃一点东西喝一点水，怕他身体虚弱营养不良，直到发誓下个星期谁都不能碰小孩，这件事才算了结了。

-

没过几天，学校的人发现胡春杨的头发又变成黑色的了。

管栎学长有些讶异地问原因，胡春杨同学表示他不想说话。

**Author's Note:**

> *好久不见


End file.
